


The Life We Live

by ginnekomiko



Series: Harvest Moon Drabbles [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: A New Beginning, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of three sisters. Anora from Echo Village, Ingrid from Bluebell, and Sia from Harmonica town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's story. It was his fault she lost.

Well, he’d done it. He’d made the call. She didn’t win the Yak contest. Neil watched her as she ran around the festival grounds and chatted with the other villagers. She always talked to him last because they would walk back together. Finally, she approached him.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

 She smiled. “I’m fine! I’ll see you tomorr-”

He grabbed her hand before she could bolt and pulled her behind him like a child. The others were befuddled as to why he was dragging her towards his house.

He shut the door behind him. “Honestly! Do you think I don’t notice when you act like that? If you’re mad at me for not picking your Yak as the winner, just say so!”

Her face reddened and her eyes shifted to the ground. He’d caught onto her true feelings and she knew it. “You don’t have to feel bad about it…”

She was dodging him again. “Good! Because I don’t! I know my standards, and you didn’t meet them!” he caught himself when he saw how hurt she looked. “But only by a tiny bit.” He looked to the side. “Besides, I have my pride as a judge to consider. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I’ll always choose your animal to win. You still have to be diligent in raising them, and it’s not like you had a whole lot of time to raise that Yak before the festival. I remember when you bought her from me, you know?”

“I know! I know that, but…” her head was down again. Her voice was wavering and her eyes were growing moist. “I still tried really hard! I just… I hate losing!” she sobbed. “I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!”

“Aw, jeez! Don’t cry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Second place isn’t so bad. You did a good job for your first try.”

She sniffled loudly. “But everyone expects me to _win_ … If I don’t… they look down on me and… oh never mind.” She wiped her eyes and turned for the front door. “I’m going home. I’ve bothered you enough.”

He grabbed her hand again. “Well, I refuse to let you go home like that! Listen, you’ve always been there for me when I’ve needed someone. Let me comfort you now, okay? What would make you feel better?”

She paused, her eyes focused on the floor. “I… I want some ice cream.”

Easy!

“Sure thing! You sit down and I’ll get you some!”

Her eyes darted to him and then back to the floor.“…And could I have a hug, please?”

Urk!

But she rarely asked him for anything, even though they’d been going out for months now. This was what sweethearts did, right? And she was still upset.

Neil sighed. “You’re lucky I’m in a giving sot of mood today.” He put his arms around her and just let her sob. “You’ll win next year. I know you will.”

She looked up at him and smiled more genuinely this time. “You give nice hugs.”

His face flushed red. “I’ll… go get you that ice cream now.”

 She ate the ice cream like she was starving.  “Hey, Neil? Sorry about how I acted earlier. When something bothers me that much, I usually lock myself in my house for the rest of the day and just go to bed. I don’t like people seeing me upset.”

 “You work really hard, everyone in town knows that, but you have to cut yourself some slack.” He laughed. “Sometimes I think you wouldn’t eat if I didn’t make you meals.”

She smiled sheepishly.  “Well, eating can be a hassle when I have so many things to do in a day, so-where are you going?”

“You can’t just have a dessert and call that a meal! Stay at the table while I make you something else!”

“But!” she protested.

 “Here! It’s the best I could do on short notice. If it turned out weird, I’ll keep trying, but please, you have to eat. ”

She nodded and took a bite. Her face lit up. “Ah! It’s good! You’re cooking is getting much, much better, Neil!”

It must have been good. She ate all of it. “Hey, why don’t you just come over for dinner on the weekdays? I like it when you come to see me during the day.”

“Okay! What about on the weekends?”

“We’ll have lunch. Honestly, it’s like I can’t leave you alone.”   

“Sorry, I’m not used to relying on other people. I do want to have meals with you. Ah, it’s late! I should go home now.”

“It’s dark. I’ll walk you back.”

The walk back was silent, but the silence was not heavy. When she said “thank you” to him, she meant it.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's story. In which Neil agrees to wake her if her chick hatches.

The girl stared intently at the egg in the incubator. It was supposed to hatch soon, but as far as she could tell, today was not that day. She sighed and got to work tending her crops outside the coop. As she was working, she heard footsteps behind her. It was not uncommon for people to come visit her during the day. Maybe it was Tony, or Hannah, or Emma. They came around regularly.

Instead, the person she bumped into was Neil. He gave her his usual slightly sour face. “I looked everywhere for you, you know!” It took her a moment to realize he was carrying a small basket with him. When she looked back at him, he became flustered. “You skipped lunch again! So I’m bringing it to you!”

She smiled. “Oh, that’s sweet of you! Thanks! I guess I got distracted by the chick.” She dug though the basket “Ah! You made such cute little sandwiches!”

“I just used a cookie cutter on the bread was all,” he murmured. His attention peaked. “Wait, Chick? You’re expecting an egg to hatch soon?”

“Yeah.” She paused for a moment. “I wonder if I’ll have to stay up all night?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Neil said.

 “Are you going to patrol around my farm again?” she asked knowingly.

Neil flushed. “It’s no big deal! Besides, you need to sleep. I don’t want you collapsing from exhaustion.”

“Promise you’ll wake me if something happens?” she asked.

He smiled a little. “Don’t I always? I’d hate for you to miss it!”

The girl flushed red. “You… you know, this whole arrangement, it might be easier if we just….”

“What?” he asked.

“Li-li-v-!” she began. She shook her head. “Ah, never mind! Forget I said anything! Thank you for the food!” She then hurried inside her house and slammed the door behind her.

Huh. Usually he was the one to get flustered, what was that about? Maybe he’d ask her tonight when he came over with something for dinner. Then he could tease her about how cute her face was, and make her blush harder. Just what was she trying to say to him, anyway?

“If we just… what?” he muttered. “Liv…. Live? Aren’t we already living, though?”

“Hey, Neil! What’s up?” Rod asked as he met him by their stalls in the plaza. “How did lunch go?”

Neil felt his ears burn. “DID SHE JUST ALMOST ASK ME TO MOVE IN WITH HER?” he exclaimed.

Rod grinned. “I’m going to assume that’s a yes.”

“Shut up, Rod!” Neil said.

“So, what are you going to do about it, Neil? Are you going to make a move?”

“Probably.”

“The Fireworks festival is soon. You going to ask her to go with you?”

“Yeah… I was.”

_You… you know, this whole arrangement, it might be easier if we just…. lived together._


	3. Flower Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid's story. A day to show you appreciate someone.

The bell above Howard’s Cafe always rang as someone entered.

Howard turned to look to see who it was at this hour. He was greeted by Bluebell’s newest resident farmer.”Oh, Ingrid! How nice of you to stop by! Would you like a cup of tea to refresh yourself?”

The girl nodded and sat down at one of the tables. When he came by to ask her what she’d like, she presented him with a red flower.

"Oh my! What a lovely flower! Is this for me? Thank you dear! You’re so sweet to give me something on Flower Day!"

She smiled.

Laney peeked her head in. “Ah, Ingrid! You came by late today.”

Ingrid hurriedly explained with her hands.

"Ah, you had to go across the mountain again today to make deliveries in Konohana. That explains it, but why are you here now?"

Ingrid signed again.

"You’re looking for Cam?" Laney repeated. She gave a small glance to her father who was working in the kitchen. The man could not hide his giddy grin. "Well, I haven’t seen him much today."

Ingrid hung her head.

"Oh don’t worry! He’ll be back soon, I’m sure of it! He has to sleep sometime, you know? I’ll keep an eye out for him!"

"Here dear, have some tea while you wait," Howard said.

Ingrid reached into her apron pocket and pulled out some coins.

"Oh no, no! This cup is on the house, as thanks for the flower, hon."

Laney smiled as she went for the front door. “She says ‘thank you’ dad.”

The bell rang again a few minutes later.

"Ah, Cam! Welcome back!" Laney said.

 Cam sighed. “Hey. I’m beat. I’m always so busy on Flower Day.”

"Cam, you have a visitor waiting for you in the cafe," Howard said.

"At this hour? Who could possibly…?" He peeked into the cafe. "Oh! Ingrid! Do you, uh, do you need something?"

Ingrid’s hands began to move.

"Actually," Laney began as she watched Ingrid’s hands. "I wanted to give you something."

"A flower? For Flower day?" Cam asked.

 Ingrid nodded.

 Cam smiled. “Thanks Ingrid. I really love these wild flowers that grow on the mountain.”

Ingrid looked away. Her hands moved again but Cam didn’t seem to notice.  She smiled and waved goodbye before getting on her horse and heading back to her farm.

"Are you going to keep it somewhere, Cam?" Howard asked.

"Yeah… I was thinking in the vase by my window."

"Oh? That’s your favorite vase right?" Howard said.

"Because it gets the most sunlight, you know that." Cam murmured.

After awhile, Cam knocked on Laney’s door. “Laney, can I come in?”

"Sure Cam, what is it?"

Cam sat in one of the empty chairs in her room. “Laney, what did Ingrid say after she gave me my flower? I saw her hands move, but you didn’t say anything when she did.”

"Oh so you _did_ notice that! I thought she wouldn’t want me to announce it in front of everyone while she was here, but I’ll tell you now since it’s just us. Let’s see if I can remember the signs… ‘I wanted to give you a flower I grew myself from the seeds I bought from you, but they weren’t ready yet. Still, I… wanted to give something to you to show my thanks. Thank you for trying to understand me and not being afraid of me, even though we can’t talk normally.’ That’s what she said.”

Cam stayed quiet for a moment. “Laney, can you teach me simple sign language? I want… to talk with her. I want to understand her on my own.”

"Of course I can teach you. She’s really fun to talk to, you’ll see!"


	4. Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's story. It's been awhile since anyone made a big deal about her birthday.

Her Birthday

"Oh good, you're awake!" Neil said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Anora looked around. She saw the hastily made banner hanging from the walls. "You... remembered my birthday."

"Of course I did. It's only nine days after mine."

"But... the Sheep Festival..." she coughed harshly.

He handed her a cup of tea. "I'll admit it was a little hard to set up for the festival and plan for your birthday at the same time, which is why it's not as... er, polished as what you did for mine. That nasty cold of yours threw us both for a loop."

She sipped her tea. "I wish I could have competed in the festival today."

"No way! You had a fever for crying out loud! What if you had fainted or been mobbed by sheep or... Wait, so what if the Sheep Festival happens to be on the same day as your birthday? Don't tell me people actually...?"

"That's what happens when you're the oldest with two little sisters to look after. It's been that way since we lost our parents."

"Well, I'm changing that! Stay there. I made you a meal, so let me bring it to you!"

"Ah, this is.... scrambled eggs and cheese?"

"Sorry if it's simple, but I thought it'd be good for your stomach." Neil sat down by the edge of the couch."Open your mouth."

"Eh? Don't you hate this kind of thing, though?"

"This is different! This isn't just to be mushy! It's a necessity! Open already!"

Anora smiled after she swallowed the first bite. "They taste good."

"Good. Tell me when you're full."

She shot up in a panic. "Ah! The animals!"

Neil put another bite in her mouth."Don't worry about them, okay? I've been diligent on your behalf. Everyone has been fed and brushed, and I cleaned out the stables and coop."

"Thank you. You're so reliable with them. It's a huge help. I'm full now. Thanks."

Neil put the dishes in the sink before sitting with her on the couch. "Here. You can use these to help drown out the unwanted noise." He handed her a CD player and some headphones.

She paused while she listened to the music. "Did you... record some of your guitar songs for me?"

"I was going to surprise you with a live performance, but when you got sick, I decided to do this instead. I only did the gentler songs... to uh, help you relax. Anyway! That's your present, okay?"

"I still want to hear you play live, but this is really nice. Can I stay like this on your lap? You're comfy."

"I-it's fine," he sputtered.

"You're the best," she murmured as she closed her eyes. She put the headphones on the table and curled into him.

He rubbed her head as she drifted off again. "This sure is a crummy way to spend your birthday, isn't it? You can't even eat a piece of cake. Maybe when you wake up, I'll make some ice cream, does that sound good?" She grabbed his hand while she slept. "Listen, um! I'm glad you were born today! I-If you hadn't been born then... this town wouldn't be what it is right now. And I don't want to think of where I'd be if I never met you. You do so much for me and put up with all my stupid insecurities. So, I'll pay you back in all the ways I can. Even if... some of them still embarrass me. Like this, for example! There's no way I'd be a pillow for anybody else in the whole universe!" He pulled her closer. "Still... you're kind of like a warm blanket, so I guess we're even."


	5. The Sound of the Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid's story. A small moment of support.

Cam sighed; another slow sales day. Lately, he'd barely been getting any business. Well, Ingrid always stopped by, but that was different.

He looked up from arranging his flowers. He smiled to himself; she was right on time, like always. "I'm guessing you still want to go for that walk, then?" he said with a small laugh. Her face scrunched a bit, and she pulled lightly on his arm.

They did not walk far before he sat down to talk to her.

"The truth is, business hasn't been going so well for me," he said. It felt so strange to admit it out loud. When he looked at her, he tried to get a reading on what she might be thinking. This next part would probably sound strange.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me."

Ingrid was visibly confused for a moment, but then she smiled and nodded. "I'm not sure how much I can help you, but I'll try," her hands read.

Cam led her back to his small booth by the cafe. After he sat her down, he presented her with a small bell. "You can ring this if you want. I'm not very good at calling out to people, so I used to use it."

She jingled the bell. She seemed a little surprised by the sound at first. She rang it again.

Would something like this really help his sales? Or was he just being selfish and keeping her from her own work?

Yet, having her beside him was calming. In her hands, the bell wasn't obnoxious.

Still, not a soul came.

"It's no use, is it?" Cam muttered fighting the urge to cry. "I don't know how I thought I was ever cut out for this kind of thing." He felt her hand on top of his. He looked at her then. She moved her lips.

"You can do this," he repeated. "Did I... read your lips right?"

She nodded.

"Oh Ingrid! What a surprise to see you at the flower shop!" Rugtar said as he approached the booth. The mayor's hands moved slowly, but Cam could tell his signing was getting much better.

"I asked her to help me figure out a way to increase sales," Cam said.

"Well, why don't I buy some flowers for Rose? It'll be a nice surprise."

"Really? I mean! Thank you! Right away! Ingrid, why don't you go inside the cafe? I'll treat you to cake and tea as thanks."

Her happy expression was almost too much for him. She skipped merrily into the cafe.

"You've changed, you know," Rugtar said.

"Huh?"

"You used to never go out of your comfort zone. Yet, ever since she moved her you've been trying new things."

"Well, Ingrid's been trying really hard, even though she can't speak with us."

"Ah, young love."

"What?" Cam murmured.

"Oh nothing. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Cam walked into the cafe to see Ingrid sitting at one of the tables. "So did you decide which one you wanted?"

She tugged on his arm and pointed at the display case. "The shortcake?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And let me guess, black tea with a little milk?" She nodded again. "Okay, you can sit back down now."

While they ate, Laney passed by the table. "Oh you ordered the shortcake! It's good?" Laney asked. Ingrid smiled and nodded. "Oh, I'm so glad! Huh? Cam? What are you doing here?"

"Ingrid helped me with a sale, so..."

Ingrid shook her head furiously and quickly signed something to Laney that Cam couldn't quite follow. Whatever it was, it made Laney smile.

"Will you be alright on your way home?" Cam asked after the cake had been eaten.

Ingrid nodded. "I had fun today!" her hands said.

"Yeah? Well... you really helped me out... Thanks."

Without another word, she turned towards the fork that would lead to her house.

 


End file.
